Simple things
by purplevase1
Summary: GSR Grissom jealous..wouldn't we all love to see that?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

All things CSI are not mine. It would give me a major headache if they were.

1.

Sara Sidle leaned slightly against the cool metal of the Denali and quietly slipped off her pale green sweater to reveal a tank top beneath. It clung to her thin frame attracting appreciative glances from the officers standing watch on the periphery of the crime scene. She hated to take off the sweater, it really complimented her eyes but the heat of the September Vegas morning was already starting to scorch. Smiling at her frivolous inner thoughts she tossed it into the open passenger door and took a long drink from a water bottle. Once upon a time when at a crime scene her only thought would have been directed towards the case. When had that changed? She asked herself ruefully. The answer she didn't want to acknowledge crept into her head, she was getting old…old and jaded.

"Hey you got one of those for me?" Brass' gruff voice asked jovially as he joined the brunette against the SUV. She gave him one of her rare true grins.

"For you Jim, always" and handed him a bottle from a small cooler.

"So what do you make of this?" Brass asked nodding toward the taped off crime scene.

"No evidence of foul play, it looks like suicide unless Doc Robbins turns up something in autopsy". Sara sighed looking at the body slumped over on the ground. David was busy processing the poor soul. She could be accused of being reckless but she didn't have a death wish. She had seen too much death to ever consider ending it all prematurely. Life was too …fascinating. There was always something more to learn just around the corner. To end it all with a gunshot to the head was a foreign concept to Sara.

The sun cleared the hills in the distance causing the two to adjust their sunglasses against the glare. As it rose, the desert heat doubled in strength. A childish part of her wished she could strip down even further… it was going to be a hot day.

The pair continued to lean against the Denali in companionable silence as the body was packed up by David and an assistant. Brass pretended not to observe her out of the corner of his eye and Sara pretended not to notice. She finally broke down.

"What?"

"I don't know you just seem ….happy". Sara just smiled looking straight ahead. When she didn't bite he continued.

"Is there a new guy maybe?" Brass inquired. He hated to admit he liked to be in the know on the lab gossip. Finding out first that Sara had a new boyfriend would be primo fodder for the water cooler.

"Don't I wish" she denied laughing at the older man's raised eyebrows and interest in her dull personal life. "Things are just …good right now I guess". Brass smiled, hiding his disappointment that he hadn't gleaned anything juicier. He opened his mouth to probe further when her cell started to vibrate on her belt. Relieved at the distraction Sara answered it.

"Sidle". A look of surprise crossed her face followed by a smile as she listened quietly.

"I'll be there in twenty". She silently closed her cell.

"Got to go" She sighed. "I'm done here anyway".

Brass nodded and watched her pack away her kit quickly.

"What's the rush? Got a hot date?" Sara just smiled and gave his shoulder a slight punch as she passed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CSI is not mine. :)

2

"I'm thinking of moving here"

There were few things left that could throw Sara Sidle for a loop but those five words caused her fork to freeze midway to her mouth. A piece of pancake perched precariously, syrup threatening to drip off onto the formica table.

"Here? To Vegas?" She asked incredulously as a myriad of emotion passed over her face. Finally a grin settled in and she let the fork finish the short trip to her mouth.

"Yeah well I could use a fresh start. With Cecily gone…my job isn't challenging anymore, …" the handsome man sitting across from her in the shabby Las Vegas diner stared off into space lost in thought. Sara chewed the whole wheat pancake thoughtfully, considering her older brother. She never met Cecily though her brother dated the woman for eighteen months. Hell she hadn't seen in him in close to two years, he looked so much older than she remembered. More wrinkles graced the area around his eyes and the hair at him temples was peppered with gray. Sara tried not to resent that men could age gracefully and women; well women just aged. He seemed to pull himself together and grinned back at his baby sister.

"You know me..I can't stay in one place very long. I lasted in San Francisco a lot longer than I ever anticipated".

"Are you sure you aren't running away?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe I'm running to something".

"To what? Me?" She asked surprised.

"We're family Sar. You're all I have left" he replied quietly.

"That's not true Eric". Sara snapped peevishly. Eric rarely called their mother even though she lived less than forty minutes from Eric's home.

"Don't start Sara". Sara looked away taking a long drink from her water glass. Eric was right. She didn't want to break the happy moment with another argument about their mother. Sara hadn't been the ideal child either. Almost three years had passed since her last trip to Tamales bay. She just hated the emotions the place stirred in her. Still she took the time to call her mother once a week.

"So how is work?" he finally asked looking for a safe subject change. "No more crazy men trying to rip your throat out, no kidnappings, no exploding coffins..". He teased. He was the one person Sara confided in about work albeit mostly through email. He didn't fully approve of her career choice and lifestyle (if what she had could be classified as a life) but he was happy that she seemed content. Content was a good thing when you were a Sidle. The siblings had long ago given up on finding happiness, happiness was a concept wholly invented to sell movie tickets and greeting cards. Life, they decided one night after sharing a bottle of high end tequila, was so much better if your expectations were lower. The smile returned to her eyes, relieved for the subject change.

"It's been good. It's nice to have the team together again". She said finishing her last bite and placing her paper napkin on the plate. "Did I tell you that Warrick got married?" she asked pulling on her brown suede jacket.

"No you didn't. What he and that Catherine…?" Eric's voice trailed off as he went through his wallet pulling out several bills large enough to cover the meal and tip. Sara smiled her thanks; she had long ago learned to not even try to pay when Eric was around. Plus he earned about ten times what her civil servant job paid.

"No I haven't met her..Tina I think". Sara slid from the booth waiting for Eric to follow her. He casually slid his arm around his sister's shoulders and guided her to towards the exit.

"But didn't you say he and that Catherine had a thing?"

"I really called that one wrong. It's weird though, I could swear I caught some looks between the two of them that made me blush". Eric shook his head; it was pathetic that he found the gossip of the lab intriguing. Sara had a way of describing coworkers so they came alive to him in her emails.

"You blushing now that would be something I would pay to see".

As they continued down the slightly dingy diner aisle he felt his Sara's shoulders stiffen slightly and a slight hiccup in her stride. He looked up to find her staring straight into the eyes of an older man. She seemed to will herself to relax and plastered a smile on her face as she paused to say hello. Alarm bells went off in Eric's head. The smile on Sara's mouth was not making it to her eyes.

"Sara" the man declared as if to announce her presence to the attractive blond sitting across from him in the booth.

"Grissom, Sophia…enjoying your meal?" Sara asked. The blond turned and seemed to catch her breath when she took in the man Sara was with.

"As much as you can in a dump like this" Sophia replied smiling at Eric.

"Well the food is good even if the atmosphere has a lot to be desired" Sara quipped looking around at the shabby linoleum and dingy walls. Eric noticed the cool appraisal the man was making of him, the man's steely blue eyes stopped where Eric had casually draped his arm across Sara's shoulder. Experimentally Eric dropped his arm down to Sara's waist, his hand landing on the top of her low rise jeans. The man's eyes narrowed as he followed the arm's journey.

"I tried to convince Sara to let me take her someplace decent for once but she whined to come here. She can't get enough of their pancakes". Eric pinched the inch of skin exposed between Sara's jeans and t shirt causing her to giggle and elbow him in the solar plexus with a plaintive 'stop it'.

"Well I agree with Sara" the older man announced, his eyes seemed to issue a challenge to the younger man. "The food is excellent". Sara tried to hide her pleasure that his agreement brought her.

"Where are my manners?" She finally declared when a pause ensued. "Eric this is my supervisor Gil Grissom and Detective Sophia Curtis. Griss, Sophia, this is my brother Eric". Eric reached to shake Grissom's hand then lingered as he shook Sophia's. He eyed her appreciatively.

"I thought your supervisor was that Eckles guy". Eric asked confused.

"Ecklie". Sara clarified "is the lab director. Grissom is my supervisor" Sara tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but swallowed hard. Eric instinctively knew in the reason Sara never mentioned the man. It was the things Sara didn't talk about that you had to worry about.

"Join us" motioned Grissom to the largely empty circular booth.

"Thanks but we just finished". Sara said quickly.

"There's always room for dessert". Grissom retorted just as quickly. Eric watched the small play of wills with delight. It was a peek into Sara's life she would never allow otherwise and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"I think I could fit in a piece of pie couldn't you Sara?"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sophia moved over letting Eric settle next to her and Grissom mimicked the movement. Inwardly sighing Sara pulled off her jacket and slid in next to Grissom. It was bad enough she heard through the grapevine that Grissom had been out with Sophia, it was even worse seeing it first hand. A sickening feeling lodged itself in her throat the second she spotted Griss and Sophia together. She hated to admit she was jealous. She had no right to be jealous, he owed her nothing. It was her pride that hurt, that he could be such easy friends with Sophia when every conversation with him was strained with a subtext she had long ago given up on trying to interpret.

Eric ordered dessert and coffee and barraged both Sophia and Grissom with questions both personal and professional. As always Grissom quietly deflected the intrusive personal questions with the skill he had developed over the years. Eric hardly noticed Grissom hadn't quite answered the questions but Sara eyed the older man knowingly. It wasn't long before Sophia was drawing Eric out.

"You're an ER doctor?" she asked surprised.

"For now. Until four years ago I was military, I've worked every major war zone and natural disaster over the last twenty years"

"War zones, wow. That must have been challenging"

"Growing up in one kind of prepares you for the life right Sar?" He smiled at his sister. Sophia looked slightly confused, she opened her mouth as if to ask a question. Grissom interjected after noticing the sickly hue Sara's face had taken on.

"So Eric, are you in Vegas on business or pleasure"

"Both, really. I came to visit Sara and I have a job interview at Desert Palm in…" Eric's voice trailed off as he checked his watch "exactly one hour".

"You're moving here?" Grissom asked surprised. Eric nodded finishing off his coffee.

"Someone's got to keep on eye on Sara" Eric lifted his gaze to meet Grissom's.

"I'm doing just fine on my own thank you very much" Sara said innocently, seeming to have missed the pissing contest that had begun between the two men.

"You're five pounds underweight and have dark circles under your eyes. Do you still working 80 hour weeks? Eat Powerbars instead of regular meals?" Sara opened her mouth to protest but realized she had two people sitting at the table that wouldn't back her up if she lied.

"Yeah that's what I thought" he grinned.

"You're one to talk" she laughed, pointing her fork at what remained of his triple layer chocolate cake. "It's nine a.m". He smiled slightly.

"We'll work it off later".

The sick feeling that took over Grissom's gut upon first seeing the handsome man draping himself on Sara returned. Was that last comment somewhat suggestive? Eric checked his watch.

Sar..I've got to get out of here. Don't want to be late".


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Eric let his sister ride quietly for the first half of the way back to the lab where her car was parked.

"So why didn't you ever tell me about him?" He asked breaking the silence. Sara sighed watching the dry Nevada desert landscape fly by outside.

"There's nothing to tell".

"Bullshit Sar". She glared at him, she didn't appreciate the language and let him know. This wasn't a hospital tent in a desert.

"Are you sleeping with him?" He finally asked.

"No" she quietly denied. "I never have". The look he gave her said he didn't believe her. "It's complicated Eric. He's not interested anyway". Eric snickered at her response. "Not interested my ass. He wanted to rip my arm off your waist before he knew who I was and even then he didn't take his eyes off you the entire time we sat there". Sara met her brother's gaze with surprise. She had been too busy hiding her malaise to notice. "He didn't buy that I'm your brother". Eric stated thoughtfully. "Why?"

"He knows I was in foster care. We don't look a lot alike...maybe he thinks you were a foster sibling". Eric smirked slightly. "Guess that's why I threw in the workout at the end". Sara raised her eyebrows, what was he talking about?

"That we would work it off later, I think the old man stopped breathing for a beat".

"He's only five years older than you Eric".

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah". Eric hated being reminded how much older he was getting.

"Why do you play with people like that?" She asked him though she already knew the answer.

"Because it's fun, it amuses me". He replied not trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Shocker you're still single". He met her gaze and laughed.

"At least I have an excuse".

"What that you're single because you're an ass?" she quipped.

"What can I say it's a god given talent". Sara returned his smile remembering her conversation with Grissom once about rationalizations. What was her excuse for being single? She wanted to blame her career ambitions but knew she no longer could. For as long as she could remember all that mattered was excelling; first in school then in the work world. Outshine everyone, work just a little harder. Now having come millimeters from burnout and with a close call with a DUI under her belt her career didn't seem as important. She knew her career in Las Vegas was pretty much dead. Word in the lab was Ecklie considered her a loose cannon with a gun. The only reason she stayed was Grissom, no matter what happened or didn't happen between them he was still her mentor and she felt like she was still learning from him. At least that is what she told herself. She noticed they were pulling into the lab parking lot and pulled herself back to reality.

"Hey where did you go?" Eric finally asked.

"Nowhere" Sara sighed undoing her seat belt. "Good luck with the interview". Sara reached over and kissed his cheek and exited the car into the almost unbearable heat of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

5

After Sara and Eric's abrupt departure Grissom tried to focus on what Sophia was saying but failed miserably. Lucky for him the years of cultivating a cool exterior paid off as he ignored the emotional chaos making his gut swirl. Every few seconds he caught enough to realize she was going over the details of their current case. He calmly sipped the cool remains of his coffee ignoring the bitter taste it left in his mouth. The forty-something waitress asked if he wanted a refill while checking him out not in a not so subtle fashion. He ignored her once over and asked for the check. Judging by the tobacco stains on her fingers and her unkempt hair badly in need of a dye job she had spent far too many hard years in Vegas.

Still he took it as a compliment that some women found him attractive, even the ones he wouldn't touch through a double layer of latex gloves. He recognized that he was human and therefore flawed. One of his biggest flaws was his male ego. He hated to admit it but the returned attraction from Sara and Sophia was a boost to said ego. Sophia had recently made some very subtle offers to him; she made it clear she would be open to something without strings attached. He was indeed flattered but knew he would never accept. These things had a way of getting out and ruining reputations not to mention careers. There were no secrets in the lab, it was like high school without the proms. How the hell had Greg found out about his surgery anyway? Catherine immediately came to mind but he hated to think she would betray a confidence. He had learned the hard way with Sara not to let the attraction go too far. His vanity had made him weak; things fell out of his mouth he never meant to utter. "Since I met you". That one small sentence haunted him. He realized in hindsight he had said it to keep her interested. It felt like he was losing her to that paramedic. In a heartbeat he had given her hope for something more than their professional relationship. In the end he had to quash things, turning her dinner invitation down and in the process hurting and confusing her. He could be a real bastard and he knew it.

The waitress dropped off the check with a wink causing Sophia to stifle a smirk. The waitress had no idea how far out of her league Gil Grissom was. Sofia grabbed the check before Grissom could reach it.

"It's my turn, you got the last two". He considered arguing with her but knew it wasn't worth the effort. Why did he always end up with strong, stubborn women in his life? He knew it could probably be traced to his mother but that would take years of therapy to figure out if he ever had the desire to try.

"So Sara has a brother?"

"Not according to her personnel file". He cringed as the words rolled unexpectedly off his tongue, he immediately realized the can of worms he had opened up. Sophia stopped sliding out of the booth surprise on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing". Grissom inwardly cursed himself. He didn't let himself slip like that, what the hell? Since when did he let his emotions get the best of him?

"Gil I may not have known you very long but I know you well enough to know that it's something". The one thing he knew about Sophia was by the determined look in her eye she wasn't going to let this one drop. He sighed angry with himself.

"According to her personnel files Sara is an only child". He finally said quietly.

"Why would they lie?" Sophia asked incredulously.

"I don't think they were lying" he replied. She settled back into the booth looking mystified. "Is this one of your famous riddles?" She finally asked. He didn't reply lost in thought. Sophia began going through the possibilities in her head. Sara and Eric definitely had a connection that felt familial…still that odd comment about working off the extra calories seemed almost sexual.

"Maybe they are cousins that lived together for awhile or maybe her parents provided foster care and he isn't related". Sophia rambled going over the possible explanations "or maybe she was a foster kid herself and they met in a home. Now Sara being a foster kid, that would explain a lot". Grissom jerked his head up to meet the blond detective's gaze. No wonder the LVPD had jumped at the chance to have Sophia Curtis return as a detective. She had good instincts.

"I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself". He replied. Sofia was caught off guard by the cold edge to his voice and immediately bells went off in her head. In the last thirty seconds she learned more about Gil Grissom than in the entire previous year of their friendship.

"Of course, you have my word". With that Sofia was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Weeks passed, if Grissom gave in to thinking about the mystery revolving around his younger protégé he quickly dismissed it. If anything Gil Grissom was excellent at compartmentalizing his life. The summer days melted into one another, some weeks were outrageously busy. A heat wave in July threw the Las Vegas population into meltdown. So many murders the lab was buzzing 24/7. Thankfully the violent streak passed as quickly as it came but it left the graveyard shift exhausted in its wake. Sara Sidle was taking advantage of the lull and leaving the lab on time after her shift for once. Grissom caught her as she waited at reception purse in hand.

"What no overtime?" He teased knowing full well she had worked her quota of triple shifts that month. She gave him a tired half smile.

"Well according to the sticky note you put on my locker I'm maxed on overtime for the month. You know your administration skills need a little help. Ever heard of email?" Grissom's eyes glinted at her teasing tone. He missed the old days when they bantered like this often.

"Why? The post it was just as effective". He motioned to Judy for his messages which he promptly flipped through. Luckily most could wait until the start of the next shift. He took note of Sara's casual skirt and tank top. It was unusual to see her legs, it looked like she had been in the sun quite a bit this summer though he didn't know when she had found the time.

"Date?" He asked motioning to her skirt with the messages in his hand. Instinct told him not to ask a question he may not like the answer to but he couldn't help himself. If she was surprised by the question she didn't show it. Keeping her face placid she replied.

"No just house hunting with Eric, he's looking in Summerlin, I didn't think my work boots were appropriate attire". Judy's head popped up intently listening in on the conversation.

"He got the job?" She nodded the answer.

"Started a couple of weeks ago"

"Congratulate him for me"

"You can do it yourself". Sara motioned to the tall man arriving at reception.

"Dr. Grissom, nice to see you". Eric Sidle gave Gil a true smile and reached out his hand. Grissom responded in kind.

"Dr. Sidle, I hear congratulations are in order".

"Thank you, but it's Hernandez"

"Excuse me?" Grissom asked confused.

"My last name is actually Hernandez". Grissom rubbed his beard as if puzzled, not knowing how to phrase the question he so desperately wanted the answer to. Sara's head popped up from her purse she had been distracted looking for her lip balm. She was so tired her head wasn't in the conversation.

"So you ready?" Eric abruptly asked Sara. "The realtor is waiting".

"You owe me for this" Sara yawned. "I haven't slept in a forever".

"It will take two hours tops…you want me out of your apartment don't you?"

"Desperately" she grinned. Eric feigned a hurt expression.

"I'm the one who should be desperate. Your place is a shoe box with a lumpy excuse for a bed". Sara gave her brother a withering glance.

"You know all the pretty buildings down on the strip, I'm sure you could find a less lumpy bed in one of those". Sara snarked and started walking towards the exit.

"Oh night Griss". She called back over her shoulder. The two men nodded at one another and Eric soon followed his sister.

"I don't get it, is that Sara's brother or new boyfriend?" Judy asked inquisitively. Grissom's icy stare stopped her in her tracks and she quickly backed away to gratefully answer the ringing phone. Bile rose in his throat, this man was in Sara's life, in her bed, house hunting together. He was losing her. He was losing her..

He was losing her. The thought rang over and over in his head as he drove home. The thought simultaneously occurred that she wasn't his to lose, he had made sure of that. By the time he arrived home he had developed a full grade migraine


	7. Chapter 7

7

Walking quickly Greg Sanders tried his best to catch up with the leggy brunette at the far end of the hallway. It was difficult to match her determined stride and maintain his coolness. He caught sight of his reflection in the glass of Bobby's lab and tried to hide his satisfaction. His latest highlights and haircut were edgy, at least that's what his stylist Rene said and she was hot. Granted Grissom's reaction was a grunt and an eye roll while Sara silently tried to choke back a laugh, Greg suspected neither had opened GQ magazine in years if ever. They wouldn't know fashion if it came up and bit them in the ass.

He watched as she veered left and entered Grissom's office, he silently cursed. He really needed to see if she was going in the group limo to David's wedding, the reservation had to be finalized before the end of the day. Sara could be a minute or an hour when it came to consulting with Griss. It looked like Greg was in luck, Grissom was on his way out slipping on a jacket and packing his brief case. She didn't seem bothered by his open hint that he was done for the day and continued quietly filling him in on their current case. Apparently done she turned to go, running into Greg.

"Jeez Greg I'm going to get you a collar with a bell"

"As long as it's black leather". Greg wagged his eyes suggestively. Ignoring her look of death he continued on.

"Are you going in the Limo with the rest of us?" Sara looked confused.

"Limo to what?"

"David's wedding next weekend, you know the guy in the morgue you've worked with for six years, used to have a huge crush on you…" .

"Oh right the wedding. No on the Limo, I have other plans". With that Sara grinned and turning on her heel left their presence. Grissom switched off the lights in his office hoping the semi darkness would help hide any emotions. That same gnawing in the pit of his stomach he had been experiencing off and on for weeks returned.

"You have a date and I don't…You" Greg griped following her down the hall.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sara's eyes narrowed in a challenge. Grissom watched the two until they disappeared into the locker room still bickering quietly like siblings. He remembered a long ago conversation he once had with Catherine. People around him were making a family whether he gave them permission or not. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that somewhere along the way he lost control not only of those around him but of himself.

The ceremony was beautiful. Sara had never seen David look so happy. His bride was a petite blond that couldn't stop looking dreamily at him through the whole ceremony. Unfortunately the beauty of it was lost on Sara. Sara sat impatiently waiting for the whole thing to be over quietly blowing a few stray hairs out of her eyes. The truth was she disliked weddings. The whole concept seemed odd to her. An intimate relationship formed in private and that's how it should be kept. Love was not something that needed to be paraded in front of hundreds of people, most of whom you barely know. Not to mention there was a ridiculous dress and overpriced shrimp cocktail involved. She remembered arguing against formal marriage ceremonies with an anthropology professor at Berkeley. The professor said all societies needed wedding ceremonies to cement familial relationships. Blah, Blah, Blah Sara thought to herself. Familial relations… ha..people came for the free booze and cake. Sara's right knee bounced up and down impatiently as if her whole body was annoyed. Eric stilled the bouncing by placing a hand on her knee. Two rows ahead Grissom watched them intently, bristling when Eric's hand fondled Sara's knee. Luckily he could watch unobstructed from behind a grotesquely large hat worn by the elderly woman sitting next to him.

"Would you stop it?" Eric mouthed dramatically. Sara slapped his hand trying to make him remove it.

"I hate weddings" she said quietly.

"You wouldn't feel that way if it were you up there". Sara grimaced at the thought.

"Do you know anything about me?"

"Oh come on Sar, you're a woman. Women come out of the womb already knowing if your gown is going to be strapless and flavor of the cake". Sara looked at him thoughtfully. He was partially right she did have something in mind if she ever did find someone. Eric sensed her thoughts.

"I knew it…spill". Sara sat thoughtfully for a few moments.

"I guess I always thought if I ever get married it would be in a small chapel; it would have to be a religious ceremony since we were raised Catholic. Lapsed or not Mom would die if I didn't give her that much. Really small though, no more than ten of my closest friends and family. This' Sara looked around the grand ballroom that had been converted with twinkle lights, balloons and roses 'this is not what I would do". Eric smiled as if he won an argument.

"Big brother is always right". Self satisfied he removed his hand from her knee and crossed is arms on his chess. Sara rolled her eyes suppressing a smile. Little did she know Gil Grissom reflected a similar smile a few rows away. For the first time in weeks he felt like he could breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, no financial gain to be had blah blah blah

8

Hours later Sara watched from across the ballroom as Eric talked animatedly with Sophia Curtis. He had practically twisted Sara's arm to allow him to escort her once he found out the beautiful blond was going to be in attendance.

"Having a good time?" Grissom's asked as he slipped into a vacant seat next to Sara and handed her a glass of chardonnay. She had long ago given up on how Grissom knew what she was drinking and when she needed a refill. At times she wondered if it were some hidden psychic talent he had just never revealed. She accepted the wine gratefully.

"Good might be an overstatement". Grissom chuckled as Sara sipped the proffered glass.

"I take it Eric is partial to blonds?" He stated noting Eric's interest in Sophia.

"Aren't all men?" Sara challenged Grissom. The three glasses of wine she had prior to this gave her an unusual boldness.

"Not all". Grissom replied quietly. When she met his gaze, the electricity between them seemed almost palpable. At least that is what her instincts were telling her. Trouble was she had misread him so many times over the years she no longer trusted those instincts.

"Eric thinks she's gorgeous". Sara nodded toward the handsome pair wistfully. Sofia and Erik were moving out a set of French doors onto an outdoor patio area. "And it looks like he's making headway". She shook her head slightly annoyed. "I've been here six years, he's been here six weeks, what is wrong with this picture?" she mused crossly.

"You're asking the wrong person, I've been here sixteen years". She rewarded him with a smile.

"Why is his last name different?" Sara looked up surprised. When had that come up?

"My mother's first husband, Eric's father, died in Viet Nam. Mom remarried and had me". Grissom nodded then suddenly remembered a story she once told him.

"Pot under the bed". Sara's eyes widened embarrassed, she had forgotten she had told him.

"Do me a favor, don't tell Eric you know about that okay?". Grissom gave her one of his enigmatic smiles.

"Did he find a house?"

"Yes, he closed escrow three days ago. It's a ridiculously large place, what does a single man need with four thousand square feet? Cooling and heating it alone would kill me".

Grissom's raised his eyebrow in surprise but didn't say anything.

"He said something about needing a tax shelter for selling his bay area property". Sara explained. "He wants me to move in with him, he said I would have the entire west wing to myself".

"There's a west wing?" Grissom asked surprised. Sara's eye caught Doc Robbins dancing a slow dance with his wife and failed to elaborate. He was a remarkably good dancer for having one leg. She chided herself for thinking he would be anything but good, he was better with a prosthetic let than she was with her two legs in four inch heels.

"Are you going to accept his invitation?" Grissom's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Probably not. I like my place". With that they settled into quiet people watching. Greg was flirting shamelessly with one of the bridesmaids as Warrick slow danced with Tina. Catherine and Nick disappeared early to cover the graveyard shift as a skeleton crew. The affair was winding down and the bride and groom departed in a sea of soap bubbles blown by well wishers. Sara refused to move fearing the four glasses of wine combined with the heels would spell disaster. Eric reappeared soon after with Sophia in tow.

"Hey there you are, Sophia can get us into the Ghost bar, you up for it?"

"No, I'm heading home …but thanks for the offer"

"But I'm your ride" Eric protesting weakly, feeling only slightly bad for abandoning his sister.

"That's why cabs were invented Eric. Go have fun". She smiled shooing them away.

"I'll get her home" Grissom said quietly.

"Thanks Gil" Eric said shaking his hand and retreating with Sophia towards the exit. Sara shook her head, her inner feminist was insulted by what felt like a Neanderthal display of taking care of a helpless woman.

"Thanks but I can get home on my own". She said slightly more peeved than she intended. She got up slightly unsteadily, her fingertips using the table for balance. She started towards the exit when she felt Grissom's hand slip around her arm.

"Please let me drive you". She sighed defeated. The alcohol was hitting her bloodstream hard now that she was up and moving. She appreciated his strong arm to lean into; she rarely wore heels and didn't particularly like them.

As they made their way out Sara started to resent her traitorous heart. She hated being vulnerable to her feelings. Though she had conquered her school girl crush on her mentor, the ever present attraction remained. She no longer needed him unfortunately she still wanted him. She enjoyed the feel of him against her, how he smelled of soap and just a hint of cologne. She liked his quiet air of confidence, even the valets sensed it and seemed to hurry to retrieve Grissom's car as if he were someone more important. She slid wordlessly into the passenger seat, his hand guiding her on the small of her back. They drove quietly for some time Grissom stealing glances every so often. Sara noticed.

"What?" she asked amused by his interest.

"What?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"If I didn't know you better Dr. Grissom I would swear you were flirting with me tonight".

"Aren't you glad you know me so well?" Sara's heart sank. Once again she was making a fool of herself with her supervisor. Eric was wrong about him, her instincts were wrong about him. She felt her face flush and was suddenly relieved for the late hour and the darkness of the car. Grissom immediately cringed at the harshness of his comment. He just didn't know how to do 'this'.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9

The remaining miles to Sara's apartment complex were quiet ones punctuated only by a futile attempt or two by Grissom to make conversation. Sara politely answered his questions then turned back to the dark scenery flashing by. She wasn't trying to freeze him out purposefully, she had just had a few too many ego bruisings involving Grissom lately and she was tired. The quiet solace of her apartment and her comfortable bed were calling her. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when they turned onto her road. He pulled in next to her familiar car and before he could turn the engine off she had opened the passenger door. Before exiting she reached over and gave his arm a friendly squeeze.

"Thank you for the ride" she said genuinely. She smiled her goodnight to him hoping he would realize she wasn't offended by his earlier remark. It wasn't his fault that he didn't return her attraction and she had no right to make him feel bad about it. One of the great things she had gained from therapy was the realization that neither her job nor her mentor was going to provide happiness. She was slowly discovering happiness on her own.

She exited so quickly she didn't hear Grissom try to stop her by calling her name. He sat watching her retreat into her building, the engine of his car idling.

Ten minutes later he was still there. A passerby, if there had been one at that late hour, might have thought it creepy to see him just sitting there staring at her apartment; watching the lights go on and off in the various rooms. He sighed and turned off the car engine. He didn't know what he was going to do but he could no longer do nothing.

He couldn't remember walking to her door, he just found himself there. Three light taps on the wood of her door was all he was going to do. It was up to fate if she heard him or not. Fate was apparently kind to the two of them that night. Surprised at the late hour Sara tied her silk robe tightly across her thin frame and ventured to the peep hole. Grissom. She smiled opening the door.

"Did we get called in?" she asked innocently. He found himself staring at her; she was gorgeous; soft and feminine. His verbal skills seemed to vanish as the seconds passed.

"No. Sara, I…." he started and stopped. Startled she recognized the look in his eye and grinned; the man wanted her. He wanted her and didn't have a clue how to make it happen. She knew his social shortcomings and his coming to her door exposed like this was the emotional equivalent of the Berlin wall falling. Her smile was infectious and he found himself returning it rather than actually saying anything. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers lightly down the length of her face. She closed her eyes slightly enjoying the feel of his touch. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched her romantically; it had been far too many years. He closed the gap between them and lightly kissed her. She leaned into him deepening the kiss, allowing his hands to roam down her back. She wanted pull him into her apartment and satisfy the dull need growing deep inside of her but she knew better. He would need to feel like he had some control over the situation. They slowly pulled apart, hearts retreating to their normal rhythm, heavy breathing stilled. His eyes never wavered from hers as he brushed an errant strand of hair from her face.

"Goodnight Gil". She finally said kissing him one more time lightly.

"Goodnight Sara" he finally replied kissing her softly once more too. He retreated slowly watching her close the door and heard the locks tumble into place. Rarely did Gil Grissom grin like a fool; because of the late hour and lack of witnesses it was just what he did, all the way home.

Ten hours later after an oddly restful night sleep Sara's doorbell rang once more as she folded the last load of her laundry. It wasn't Gil this time but a delivery person bearing a dozen blood red roses. The man was making sure his intentions were loud and clear. She smiled when she read the card:

'Is it too late to accept your dinner invitation? G.G'.

It would have been nicer if he had taken her up on her offer a few years sooner but it made her smile anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Nothing changed at work; at least that anyone would have noticed. On her way to the locker room she passed Gil in the hall, his head buried in a report. He looked up at the last moment sensing her presence, she nodded a hello; her eyes cool, her mouth a straight line. He managed the same, though a small almost imperceptible smile broke, and they both kept going. Before the end of the day he asked her to dinner at his place. She smiled and asked him what time.

Standing at his front door she was surprised by the utter lack of first date jitters, no nervousness or butterflies in her stomach. He answered the door readily; genuinely happy she hadn't changed her mind and was standing in his doorway. As he stepped aside to let her enter, his hand lingered on her waist as he took her jacket. She leaned in and kissed him lightly in passing, both were surprised by the ease of it all. She made herself at home opening the wine and serving as his sous chef. As he cooked she chopped the dinner salad and the sliced the fruit for dessert. He liked that the rhythm they had developed over the years working together could carry over into their personal lives. Conversation wandered comfortably to subjects they would never broach at work; her likes, his dislikes, their mutual confusion over Greg's choice in hair styles. Dinner passed quickly and they moved back to the kitchen to start the dishes when she mentioned Eric had moved out of her place that day and it felt so empty.

"Thank god" was his only response. She looked at him surprised.

"Thank god for what?"

"That he's out of your bed".

"You really didn't think…" she trailed off trying to find appropriate words.

"Someone wise once said we all have a jealously gene" he replied slightly embarrassed at his admission. She let the plate she was washing slide back into the water and turned to kiss him. It wasn't like the chaste friendly kisses from the start of the evening but a hungry, passionate kiss that left no doubt in his mind what she wanted. He responded back just as fervently, pinning her against his fridge. Neither noticed the ringing of his cell phone right away. There were too many distractions, new sensations and tastes. She tasted of the strawberries and port they had for dessert. His lips were warmer and softer than she remembered. They became aware of the cell the second time it rang. She boldly pulled it from his front pants pocket, causing him to grin at her forwardness.

"Ecklie" she sighed handing the small phone over. "He'll just send a lackey over to hunt you down if you don't answer it". She returned to finish the dishes; he watched her languid motions as she dried the last plate and returned it to its proper cupboard. He only half paid attention to the details Ecklie relayed about an insect infested body but he managed to write down the address. The memory of the curve of her hip flowing easily under his hand as if it belonged there kept running through his mind. He hung up the phone without saying goodbye to Ecklie and pulled Sara into another kiss. It became heated quickly this time and both were tempted to ignore their obligations and discover exactly where the evening might end when his cell phone rang once more. Grissom angrily looked at the display.

"Brass"

"Maybe the universe is telling us something". She sighed.

"Yeah it's telling us we need to get new jobs". He said quietly answering Brass' call as she laughed. She found her jacket and her bag as she overheard him tell Brass to call the team in. It sounded like a double homicide. So much for her night off, she smiled pulling on her jacket she quietly waited for him to end the conversation. He noticed her movement to leave and pulled her to him as he still spoke with Brass. She smiled as the distance between them diminished and his hand landed dangerously low on her waist. He boldly worked his hand behind the soft fabric of her t-shirt and his fingers started tracing small circles in her lower back; small delicate erotic circles that made her suddenly send a silent prayer of thanks to god for creating low rise jeans. He pretended not to notice her slightly heavier breathing or the dark shade her eyes had become, continuing to listen to the details of the grisly crime scene. Unconsciously her hips tilted closer to his, an ancient instinctual move signaling more than both were ready to acknowledge. In return his instincts kicked into gear, pulling her even closer, his hand reaching the small of her back just above where her spine ended to find the sensitive spot of nerve endings that when touched shot a pleasurable jolt up her spine. It also caused her hips to grind into his even further and she discovered that she wasn't the only one turned on. Payback was going to fun she decided as she lightly ran her lips along the exposed skin of his neck stopping at his earlobe as she leaned back into the counter, pulling him with her. She wrapped her leg around his waist happy that all the pilates was paying off. He ran his hand down the length of her leg and back stifling a groan as his hand reached her toned thigh.

"Jim I'll call you back" he unceremoniously hit the end button his eyes now reflecting the same desire hers had a minute before and he returned touching every part of her through millimeters of clothing they both wished would disappear along with their other obligations. Moments or minutes later neither really knew she pulled away giggling.

"This feels like I'm sixteen again"

"You make-out with your boyfriend a lot in kitchens?"

"I haven't made out like that in twenty years". He smiled pulling away from her though every fiber of his being was screaming to touch her again. He straightened her t-shirt and she tried to iron out the wrinkles she had caused on his button down shirt.

"Well you take two undersexed people.." he started

"Add ten years of foreplay…" she let her sentence hang grinning at him she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.


End file.
